The invention relates to an apparatus for holding a liquid-filled vessel in a vehicle equipped with a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature related to the temperature of the liquid in the vessel and a control unit connected to the temperature sensor.
Apparatuses for holding liquid-filled vessels have already been known for a long time. What are known as “cupholders” are used to stow beverages in the form of cups or bottles safely during the journey. The arrangement of the cupholder in proximity to the driver means that the beverage is always at hand for the driver even during the journey.
DE 10 2011 088 015 A1 already discloses a holding system for vessels having a heating and cooling device, which holding system is optimized for convenience and involves a temperature sensor being able to be used to sense the external vessel wall temperature and the sensed temperature being able to be taken as a basis for cooling or heating the content in the vessel. The control unit that controls the heating or cooling mode may also be able to be connected to a display operator control unit, so that, by way of example, it is possible for the color of the ambient lighting to be controlled or for audible information to be output.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for holding a liquid-filled vessel in vehicles that has been developed further with regard to safety for the driver.
This and other objects are achieved by an apparatus for holding a liquid filled vessel in a vehicle having a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature related to the temperature of the liquid in the vessel and a control unit connected to the temperature sensor. The control unit takes the sensed temperature as a basis for prompting an action, wherein at a sensed temperature that is above a prescribed hot temperature limit value, the control unit activates and/or influences a function that increases the safety of the vehicle occupant.
The invention is based on a fundamentally known apparatus for holding a liquid-filled vessel, which apparatus includes a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature related to the temperature of the liquid in the vessel. The temperature sensor is connected to a control unit that takes the sensed temperature as a basis for prompting an action.
The invention is based on the insight that detection of a hot beverage for the driver can prompt the occurrence of various safety-critical states from which the driver needs to be protected. Taking account of this insight, the apparatus according to the invention is distinguished in that at a sensed temperature that allows a very hot beverage to be inferred, that is to say is above a prescribed hot temperature limit value, the control unit activates or influences a function that increases the safety of the vehicle occupant. The temperature sensor may be arranged in the base of the holding apparatus, for example, and in this way can measure the temperature of the vessel, from which it is in turn possible to infer the temperature of the content. As a temperature sensor, it is also possible to use a (infrared) sensor for contactless temperature measurement that is arranged in the vehicle such that it can measure the surface temperature of the liquid directly.
By way of example, there is thus the danger for an inattentive driver, when taking the vessel from the bracket in order to drink, that he is unaware of the hot temperature and scalds himself when drinking. This can, in turn, lead to a safety-critical situation for himself, as well as for other road users, since the pain means that he is no longer completely in control of driving the vehicle.
On the basis of the above considerations, one advantageous embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention provides that at a sensed temperature that is above a prescribed hot temperature limit value, the control unit prompts a first output of information to the driver when the liquid-filled vessel is removed from the holding apparatus. By way of example, removal of the vessel can be identified by evaluation of the signal from a contact switch arranged in the holding apparatus and/or by evaluation of a signal from an interior camera. By way of example, in the case of a cardboard cup, a temperature sensor integrated in the cupholder can very easily be used to establish the temperature of the beverage in the cup. If the beverage is now at very high temperatures, that is to say is above the prescribed hot temperature limit value, and it is identified that the cup is removed from the bracket, the driver can be warned by an appropriate warning that he could possibly scald himself if he drinks the beverage.
Advantageously, the first output of information or warning prompted can be a visual, audible and/or haptic warning signal. In this case, ideally, a graphical interface of a display unit in a vehicle is used to indicate to the driver in real time when the beverage is too hot. To improve convenience, it is also possible to indicate to the driver when the beverage is likely to be at an agreeable temperature for him. This means that the driver does not constantly need to grasp the cup in order to check whether the temperature is agreeable. A distinction between red (much too hot), orange (just right) and blue (cold) facilitates classification of the temperature for the driver.
If the temperature sensor is used to establish that the beverage is very hot and if it is possibly additionally possible to use appropriate sensors to establish that the beverage is a caffeine-containing beverage (e.g. coffee), it is possible to infer from this that the driver could be tired and that the driver is therefore not fully attentive, i.e. the temperature of the beverage is used as an indicator of possible tiredness in the driver.
Accordingly, in a further (additional or alternative) advantageous embodiment of the invention, there may be provision that at a sensed temperature that is above a prescribed hot temperature limit value, the control unit activates a function that assesses driver attentiveness, or influences said function such that further attentiveness checks with increased sensitivity are performed so as to be able to identify the attentiveness state of the driver. If a low level of driver attentiveness is ascertained or presumed, an attentiveness-influencing second output of information to the driver is prompted.
Advantageously, the function that assesses driver attentiveness may be embodied such that the steering wheel movement and/or the braking force when the brake pedal is operated are taken as a basis for ascertaining the attentive state of the driver. If no steering wheel movement for a relatively long time or very abrupt steering wheel movement is identified, for example, it is assumed that the driver is following the current traffic scenario only to a small degree.
If only a low level of driver attentiveness is detected, it is advantageously possible for a warning signal and/or recommendation signal for the initiation of prescribed actions that increase driver attentiveness to be prompted as a second output of information and/or for automatic performance of actions that increase driver attentiveness to be prompted. In this case, it is possible, by way of example, for the driver to be asked to take a break or to tune to a different radio station with faster pieces of music. A change of radio station or of music to be played can also be made automatically in this case. It would likewise be conceivable for a window to be opened briefly (slightly) in order to get fresh air into the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.